


Museum Piece

by Riva (vocative)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocative/pseuds/Riva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Have mercy--I was a terrible writer when I was younger. These are archived as cautionary tales.

It was the schoolchildren that bothered him the most, he thought. There was something inherently wrong with the way they gawked, spellbound, for a second, then turned the same fascinated gaze onto the patch of peeling paint on the guard rail. The adults he didn't mind so much. At least they had the courtesy to stand for a few seconds, perhaps make a show of reading the oh-so helpful descriptive plaque mounted on the railing before walking past. After all, it was just a jumper. It wasn't like no one had ever seen on on tv before or anything. He muttered something about overexposure and ingratitude under his breath. "I knew it was a bad idea to come here," he complained quietly.

"On hush. I've never been here before, and I'd like to enjoy it before we get recognized," Carson replied, taking his hand.

"Aren't you being a bit optimistic?"

"Well, you *did* say no to the wig..."

"Shut up," Rodney replied, without venom. "Let's get on with it." He and Carson strolled forward to lean on the white railing next to the plaque.

"'Authentic Atlantian, or Alterran, puddle-jumper, constructed circa 8,000 BCE.'" Carson snorted. "They don't mention that it's broke beyond repair."

"More like cannibalized. Still, did you know how much they paid for this thing? American taxpayers got the shaft again, I think." Rodney nodded disdainfully at the exhibit."Not even Sheppard could think this glorious junkheap on."

They both got quiet for a second then, thinking of the past. After a moment while the crowds swirled around them, Carson sighed and bumped Rodney's shoulder with his. "Getting maudlin aren't we, love?"

Rodney half-smiled briefly. "You maybe. I'll have you know that I am the height of positivism."

Carson simply raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I know. I miss it too."

"I never said that!" Rodney retorted, but with a small grin. They went back to gazing at the broken machine in front of them that was so familiar, but in such an unfamiliar setting.

After a long moment, Carson turned from the rail and whacked Rodney with the back of his hand, enduring the resulting complaint of bruises with an ease born of long experience. "C'mon. I want to look around while we still can. And, if you're good, maybe I'll let you explain how some of them work." He flashed a grin and headed off towards something nuclear-looking.

Rodney turned as well, following Carson through the crowd as he wandered over to the next display. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Even if the paint-chip-eating schoolkids couldn't appreciate all of the work and pain and blood and joy that went into surviving long enough to have a jumper displayed in the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, and even thriving, at least he could. He *was* a genius. Besides, he had his own personal reward here, wandering a distracted path in front of him. Oh yeah, he thought. Way better than a broken museum piece.


End file.
